1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for simultaneously deburring, degreasing, and cleaning metal surfaces, especially aluminum and aluminum alloy metal surfaces, by mass finishing in the presence of a suitable aqueous liquid composition.
2. Statement of Related Art
Mass finishing is a process of edge and surface finishing a plurality of workpiece components in which the workpiece components are placed together in a container with a plurality of a distinct type of consumable components known as "media". The latter are usually abrasives, either solid ones or abrasive particles in a matrix of some kind, but may also be constituted of other materials for special purposes. In the type of mass finishing of interest in this specification, a liquid aqueous composition is also used in the same container as the workpieces and the media. After all three components have been introduced into the container, mechanical means are then used to cause relative motion between the media and the workpieces. More details are given in various standard references, such as J. B. Higneft, "Mass Finishing", Metal Finishing, 53rd Guidebook-Directory Issue 1985 (Metals and Plastics Publications, Inc., Hackensack, N.J., 1985), pp. 77-98.